


Storm's Fading

by uruvielnumenesse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/pseuds/uruvielnumenesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a what if Thor and Co were in Game of Thrones world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm's Fading

Jane’s POV

Jane Lannister was lying peacefully in the little chaise that she had placed next to her daughter’s bed. With her lord husband Thor away welcoming the Royal Procession into their small keep, Jane was content to sleep in her child’s chamber. The dark haired lioness smiled as Darcy snuggled closer; she always one to seek warmth even during the hottest of summers. 

Jane felt a sleepy haze fall over her as she moved to Darcy’s fur covered bed. Her eyes drooped as she ran her nimble fingers over Darcy’s hair. Curly, dark and soft like her own. Like her cousin Roberts. Baratheon hair. 

The mistress of Asgard tried to ignore the impending Visit from her cousin the King. Reassured of the fact that he and his courtly ilk are only staying to restock their supplies before continuing their travel to the North. 

Robert’s desire to go North mattered not to Jane. The only thing that mattered was that this visit from the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms quickly end. Despite being distantly related to Robert Baratheon, the only thing she and he shared was the dark unruly locks that all Baratheon shared. 

Oh. 

Jane felt movement from her daughter as she nosed the pillow and sighed in delight. No doubt dreaming of knights and tournaments.

Her daughter. The result of a union between the Baratheons and the Lannister Houses.

That was the only other thing that Jane and Robert shared. They were married to Lannisters, golden haired beauties. 

Unlike her cousin, Jane’s marriage was not one of convenience between two noble houses but of love, a rarity amongst those of pure blood. The lady lioness felt the tips of her lips tilted upwards as she recalled her husband’s relentless pursuit of her. 

The Seven had not bestowed the gift of beauty to Jane Baratheon. She did not outshine other maidens the way the Lady Cersei of Casterly Rock did. She did not have the warmth of the sun in her tresses nor the striking emerald eyes. Nor was she possess the wild beauty that the woman-child Lyanna had. Her hair was as dark as the night with skin as pale as the stars that graced the sky. Jane Baratheon was simply the daughter of a lowly acclaimed Baratheon, a cousin to the Lord Steffon of Storm’s End, who had preferred the life of a scholar to that of a warrior. Her upbringing reflected her father’s choice. She was happy to set her gaze upon stacks of books or let her eyes linger on the skies instead of giggling at overconfident suitors.   
The only one to catch the attentions of the bookish Baratheon was a strapping golden-haired man who had chosen to follow her cousin in his rebellion. 

“Mother?” Jane was forcibly removed from her musings as her daughter awoke.

Darceline, Darcy as her family and septa’s affectionately called her, rubbed her blue eyes and sat up.

“Yes, my darling?” Jane asked.

It was oddly charming when Darcy shook her loose braid in a manner similar to Thor’s war horse Mjolnir. Long, dark tresses tumbled from the braid Jane had done the night previous. Such an action would earn a stern lecture from Thor’s Lady mother Frigga, but to Jane it was a sign that her child was more lively than the ladies that graced Asgard.

“Has father arrived yet?” Darcy innocently asked. 

She rubbed at her scalp and gave a sigh of relief at the absence of pressure. Darcy wasn’t one to whine, unless her apple tarts were taken away, but her mother’s braids were one shade away from painful.

Yet, as Darcy felt the silky smooth strands slip through her fingers, she would rather have her mother place Storm braids in her hair than to keep it in a hair net like her grandmother.

Storm braids were a tradition that her lady mother brought with her from the Storm lands when she married her lord father. 

Jane shook her head. “Your father sent a messenger ahead. He is to arrive tonight.”

She frowned when she realized that with each moment the procession drew closer. Which meant she was to use her severely out of use polite platitudes on Queen Cersei, and her siblings.

Out of the three Lannister brood, Jane found her good cousin to be the most intolerable and arrogant. A worthy heir to Tywin Lannister if there ever was one. Cersei, like her father, on the rare occasions that she visited made it her personal goal to make pointed remarks about how her daughter wasn’t a true lioness. 

Not doubt this visit shall have the same cruel whispers and subtle accusations of cuckolding.

Jane let out a sigh and turned to her daughter. Perhaps it was best to ready themselves before the Pride arrives instead of going about their day in their usual manner.

Darcy was already removing her nightgown, uncaring of her nudity before her mother. She was reaching for the riding leggings and her tunic. 

“Darling?” The young woman-for she was ten-and-four- paused.

Blue eyes stared up at her mother in confusion. “Yes, mother?”

“With Father arriving tonight, it would be best if you wore your gowns from the Summer Festival today.” Jane’s tone was gentle yet firm. 

She hated the way Darcy’s eyes fell. But she will not allow Cersei to find fault with her child. Not now that Darcy was old enough to understand the purposely snide remarks thrown at her to due to her coloring.

Darcy jutted out her lower lip in a childish fashion. “I do not like the way those dresses fit.”

“Do they no longer fit?”

“No.” Darcy denied. “I feel as if my entire body is on display for all to see.”

Nonetheless, she hastened to throw on a random blue gown on her body. 

Jane had to agree with her daughter’s statement as she tightened the laces on Darcy’s dress. 

Unlike her mother, Darcy far more comely and starting to grow into a curvaceous woman.

The dress accentuated these attractive traits making the girl-woman appear more mature. Yet, both Lannister women knew that wearing the height of fashion in Asgard would only barely appease the Queen. 

Once Robert and Cersei restocked the supplies and left their golden halls, Jane would allow her daughter to go back to her quest of avoiding courtly attire. 

Her lord Husband would understand.


End file.
